La Liga (Parte Tres)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Tercera parte de esta historia! Nafta Súper y su banda deberán esforzarse, si quieren salvar la ciudad -y por extensión, al mundo- de la amenaza de Apokolips. Pero el tiempo se les agota y la venida del Señor Oscuro parece inminente... ¡Un Elseworld lleno de acción, basado en "Kryptonita", de Leonardo Oyola!


**LA LIGA**

 **PARTE TRES**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo. Basado libremente en** _ **"Kryptonita"**_ **, de Leonardo Oyola y Nicanor Loreti)**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

 _En Elseworlds, los héroes salen de sus lugares habituales y son colocados en lugares y momentos extraños –algunos que han existido y otros que no pueden, no pudieron o no debieron haber existido–. El resultado son historias que crean personajes que son tan familiares como el ayer y que parecen tan frescos como el mañana…_

* * *

 **1**

 **PELEA A VIDA… O MUERTE**

 **BUENOS AIRES. BARRIO DE LA BOCA.**

 **AL ATARDECER…**

El viejo depósito literalmente voló por los aires, reventado por la horda de feroces criaturas diabólicas venidas de Apokolips. En tan solo un par de segundos, ejércitos enteros de Parademonios se alzaron y, como una nube de langostas bíblicas, se esparcieron por la zona llevando muerte y devastación.

En el ojo de este huracán rabioso de caos y destrucción, Nafta Súper y su banda luchaban para salvar la vida. El Pini daba rienda suelta a toda su fuerza, asestando patadas y puñetazos contundentes, mientras sus compañeros hacían otro tanto, defendiéndose de los monstruos cómo podían. Así, Ráfaga corría velozmente entre sus enemigos, burlándolos y pegándoles trompadas potentes, mientras que ayudados por armas de fuego, la _Cuñatai_ _Güirá_ y el Señor de la Noche se repartían por partes iguales los adversarios. Cuando conseguían eliminar a los tiros a varios Parademonios, otros los reemplazaban inmediatamente, volviendo aquella tarea prácticamente eterna.

-¡Esto no camina! – dijo el Señor de la Noche, pistolas humeando en ambas manos – ¡Cada vez que bajamos a uno, veinte ocupan su lugar! ¡Estas criaturas son imparables!

-¿Qué sugerís? – preguntó el Ráfaga, todavía en movimiento. Nunca se quedaba quieto en un mismo lugar y así, evitaba ser capturado.

-¡Tenemos que retirarnos y reagruparnos! – el Señor de la Noche se escondió tras una columna. Aprovechó la pausa para, rápidamente, recargar sus pistolas. La _Cuñatai Güirá_ lo cubría a fuerza de escopetazo limpio; los cadáveres de los Parademonios muertos comenzaban a apilarse, sin embargo, llegaban cada vez más por el portal dimensional abierto, volviendo su derrota más difícil.

-Son muchos – el Señor de la Noche salió de su escondite y continuó disparando – ¡No podemos abrirnos paso sin más!

-¡Deciselo al Pini!

El tono sarcástico del Ráfaga hizo que el tirador se volviera para mirar a su amigo. Contrario a lo que parecía, la superioridad numérica del enemigo estaba siendo todo un reto fácil de abordar para Pinino. Cuando se cansó de sacarse de encima a trompadas a cuanto Parademonio se le cruzaba por delante, salió a la calle a buscar un objeto contundente para ayudarse. El elegido resultó ser un viejo colectivo abandonado y en desuso.

Aferrándolo de la carrocería como si de un tremendo mazo se tratara, el Pini lo levantó y aplastó de un saque a nueve monstruos, los cuales reventaron en pedazos. No contento con eso, volvió a usarlo y empotró contra una pared a diez más.

El colectivo se destrozó, pero las ganas de pelea del Pini, no. Pegando un grito, volvió a la carga dando rienda suelta a otro de sus más terribles poderes: _la visión de calor_.

Sus ojos se encendieron e inmediatamente dos rayos al rojo vivo salieron disparados. Al contacto con esa radiación, hordas enteras de Parademonios ardieron en llamas y estallaron, reduciéndose a cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

-Nunca lo vi así – el Señor de la Noche estaba perplejo – Pareciera que lo está disfrutando…

-Por primera vez, no tiene que contenerse – Ráfaga y la _Cuñatai Güirá_ se colocaron a su lado. Los Parademonios que los atacaban habían desviado toda su atención hacia el superhombre, abandonando la pelea con sus tres amigos – Es como cuando luchó contra el _"Cabeza de Tortuga"_.1 Una pelea a vida… o muerte.

* * *

 **2**

 **CIRUGIA INFERNAL**

Víctor Roca había perdido la ubicación del tiempo y el espacio desde hacía rato. Creía seguir en la Tierra, pero ya no estaba seguro del todo. Algo le decía que aquel tétrico cuarto en penumbras, cruza entre cámara de tortura medieval y laboratorio salido de película _clase-b_ de ciencia-ficción, no podía ser de este mundo… como tampoco aquél sujeto flaco, demacrado y vicioso podía ser humano. Se veía como un hombre y tal vez hablase como uno, pero _decididamente_ no era humano.

-¿Ansioso, querido? – dijo Desaad, sonriendo – Tranquilo. Ya estamos a punto de iniciar el proceso de conversión. No tardará mucho, pero me temo que será doloroso. Extremadamente doloroso. Bien… al menos, eso espero.

Víctor se hallaba tumbado sobre una mesa de metal, totalmente desnudo. Estaba inmóvil, apresado por unas abrazaderas, sin posibilidad alguna de huir.

-¿Qué me va a hacer? – preguntó. Desaad se paró detrás de una consola de control. Manipuló unas palancas.

-Voy a hacer de ti un soldado de Darkseid, hecho y derecho – explicó – ¡El primer prototipo de una nueva raza hibrida de hombres-robots, fieles al Señor Oscuro! Uno de muchos que vendrán…

Unas especies de brazos mecánicos surgieron de alguna parte, cerniéndose sobre un aterrorizado Víctor. Todos aquellos bizarros apéndices acababan en pinzas y sierras quirúrgicas de alguna clase, listas para cortar y desgarrar.

-Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? – le pidió Desaad, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Grita. _¡Grita para mí!_

Eso fue lo que Víctor hizo, pero no por satisfacer el sádico placer enfermizo de aquél tipo, sino porque cuando las pinzas y sierras descendieron sobre su cuerpo, rasgando y mutilando sin anestesia, el dolor que sintió fue atroz, imposible de contener.

* * *

Con la pericia de un cirujano y la experiencia de un carnicero, Desaad trabajó aquél cuerpo humano hasta transformarlo por completo, dejándolo apenas reconocible.

Había seccionado varias partes, amputado piernas y extraído y removido órganos internos para, posteriormente, reemplazarlos por circuitos y servo-motores. Embutió todo en una coraza metálica, más dura que el acero común y luego, cuando la obra de reconstrucción cibernética estuvo hecha, se dispuso a poner en línea a su nuevo súper-soldado con una violenta descarga energética.

El ser que había sido Víctor Roca se sacudió, cuando la electricidad lo atravesó por completo. Simultáneamente a la reanimación, el flujo de datos con información viajó desde los servidores computarizados de Apokolips a su cerebro mediante una sinapsis biónica, inundando su mente de una visión con toda la gloria y el esplendor oscuro del cruel amo de ese planeta.

… _Vio a Darkseid parado en la cima de una colina envuelta en llamas, las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, el rostro pétreo y terrible, y los ojos, dos pozos de fuego crudo al rojo vivo..._

Gritó.

-¡Está vivo! – festejó Desaad, complacido – _¡Esta vivo!_ – y se echó a reír.

* * *

 **3**

 **ATRAVESANDO LA CIUDAD**

Una montaña de cadáveres de Parademonios destrozados yacía sobre la calle empedrada del barrio de La Boca. El Pini solo había conseguido acabar con esa horda y si bien otro contingente de criaturas llegaba por el portal abierto en reemplazo de las caídas, Nafta Súper y su banda habían aprovechado para poner distancia…

A bordo de un viejo coche, salieron velozmente del vecindario, solo para descubrir que el panorama no mejoraba. Miraran donde miraran, veían cómo la ciudad entera de Buenos Aires era pasto de las llamas y la destrucción. Más Parademonios volaban por el cielo y cada vez que descendían, provocaban una masacre.

Ráfaga prendió la radio. Saltó de emisora en emisora, escuchando informes del caos por todas partes.

 _-… ¡El microcentro es un matadero! –_ gritó alguien _– ¡Nos llegan reportes de que estos "demonios" se congregan frente a la Casa de Gobierno, donde hace poco se llevaba a cabo otra marcha por la Diversidad Sexual! ¡Se desconoce el motivo por el que se juntan en esa zona, pero rumores no confirmados hablan de que alguien está ahí luchando contra ellos!_

-La princesa – Ráfaga miró a sus compañeros – Seguro que es ella. Iba para ahí antes de venir con nosotros…

-¡Métele velocidad a esta cafetera! – dijo el Pini, desde el asiento de atrás. La _Cuñatai_ _Güirá_ pisó el acelerador a fondo – ¡Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes!

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el Señor de la Noche. Iba sentado a su lado. Como el otro no respondió, insistió – Pini, _¿estás bien?_

-Sí, sí. _¡Estoy bien!_ – hizo una pausa – Estoy bien – repitió, más tranquilo – Perdoná. Es la… adrenalina. Todo esto es… como subirse en una montaña rusa. Sí, estoy bien – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no duró mucho en su rostro – Fede… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

-Bueno… yo diría, por lo que acabamos de ver, que estamos sufriendo la primera ola de una invasión.

-Pará… ¿Una invasión? ¿Queres decir que estos bichos son extraterrestres?

-¿Y a vos qué te parecen, Pini? Ahora me queda claro que la caja servía para abrir algo así como un portal… que es por donde estos "demonios" están saliendo.

-Che, Fede… ¿Qué fumaste? – el Ráfaga se volvió para mirarlo, la ceja izquierda ligeramente levantada.

-No seas boludo. ¿A vos te parecen normales estos monstruos?

Ráfaga se encogió de hombros.

-Se ve cada cosa rara hoy día…

-Supongamos que tenes razón – siguió el Pini – Estos bichos son de otro planeta. ¿Qué quieren acá? ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

-¿Qué hacen todos los ejércitos invasores cuando aterrizan en una potencia rival?

-Destrucción – el rostro del Pini se ensombreció.

-Destrucción, saqueo, muerte – miró al exterior por la ventanilla del coche – Más o menos, lo que estas cosas están haciendo.

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero llegué a escuchar que esos bichos decían algo – el Ráfaga trató de hacer memoria – Gritaban una consigna mientras nos atacaban. Dark… _algo_.

-¿Dark Side? – arriesgó la _Cuñatai Güirá_ tras el volante.

-Sí… Creo que era eso.

Pinino y el Federico se miraron, confusos.

 _-"Dark Side" –_ repitió este último _– "Lado Oscuro" –_ tradujo.

-¿Ahora resulta que unos invasores de otro planeta hablan inglés? – Ráfaga movió la cabeza – No tiene sentido.

-No – intervino Pinino –No _"Dark Side"_ – corrigió – Darkseid.

Se hizo el silencio. Por alguna razón, la palabra les produjo escalofríos a todos.

-Darkseid – repitió el Pini.

* * *

 **4**

 **EL SEÑOR OSCURO**

 **PLAZA DE MAYO. NOCHE.**

Lady Di estaba agotada. Magullada y maltratada, la chica travesti se apoyó en la empuñadura de su espada, intentando recuperar fuerzas. La hoja de la cuchilla se hundía en el pecho de un Parademonio muerto y, de hecho, no era el único cadáver tumbado en la plaza; varios de sus hermanos yacían ahí, completamente destrozados, su sangre y vísceras –de color enfermizamente verde– desparramadas por el piso.

Lady Di suspiró. Miró al cielo. La incipiente noche sobre la ciudad estaba teñida de carmesí. Incendios colosales y descontrolados invadían la urbe. Había gritos y sonidos de disparos en la distancia. Y las omnipresentes bestias, aquellos bizarros monstruos, volando entre tanta destrucción… tanta masacre.

Era como si el Fin del Mundo hubiese llegado.

Un gruñido feroz la sacó de sus ensueños. Ahí venia otra horda de criaturas. Lady Di extrajo como pudo la espada del pecho del alienígena muerto y se preparó para otro embate. Tenía frío y su cuerpo temblaba, pero su resolución de luchar o morir ahí seguía firme. No se iría hasta que, o bien todos los monstruos murieran… o cayera ella.

Lo uno o lo otro serian bienvenidos.

Cuando la horda entera ya se le echaba encima, ocurrió algo sorprendente… una mano gigante color esmeralda atrapó a las criaturas y las apretó, exprimiéndolas hasta hacerlas reventar. Luego, se disolvió en el aire, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Lady Di se dio vuelta, justo para ver a una figura parada al lado de la pirámide de mayo. Estaba envuelta en un aura jade y llevaba en una mano un anillo brillante que le era absolutamente familiar.

-¿Faisán? – preguntó – _¿Sos vos?_

Enseguida se le hizo patente que no podía ser él. El Pini le había dicho que el Faisán estaba muerto, de modo que quien utilizaba su anillo sólo podía ser otra persona…

-¿Quién sos?

Pero la figura esmeralda no le respondió. Veloz como un rayo, se elevó en el aire y desapareció, dejando tras de sí una pequeña estela verde y un gran misterio.

-¡Princesa! – gritó alguien.

Lady Di vio un coche pararse cerca de donde estaba. De su interior, bajaron sus amigos. Sonrió aliviada al ver al Ráfaga, a la _Cuñatai Güirá_ , al Federico y, especialmente, al Pini, quien corrió hacia ella y le dio un tremendo abrazo.

-¡Ay! _¡Despacio, che!_ Que me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Lo siento, lo siento – Pini la soltó – ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?

-Estoy viva, que es importante. Por poco y casi no la cuento…

-Che, ¿vos sola te cargaste a todos estos bichos? – preguntó el Ráfaga, mirando los restos de las criaturas muertas.

-De todos estos de acá, sí – señaló a un montón apilado a la izquierda – De estos de acá, se ocupó otro.

-¿Otro? ¿Qué otro? – quiso saber el Señor de la Noche.

Lady Di les refirió su breve encuentro con la persona que llevaba el anillo del Faisán.

-¿No dijiste que el anillo ese salió volando después de que el Faisán murió? – le preguntó Ráfaga al Federico.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién tiene su anillo? ¿Y cómo?

-No lo sé.

-A lo mejor es él – la _Cuñatai Güirá_ se ilusionó. Pese a que sabía que podía ser en vano, su corazón latió con la fuerza de la esperanza – A lo mejor, te equivocaste y el Faisán sigue vivo.

-No. Faisán murió – la cortó el Señor de la Noche – El que está usando su anillo es otro. Tiene que ser otro.

-Muchachos, ahora mismo eso no importa – Pinino señaló en dirección a la avenida 9 de Julio – Esos bichos están volando alrededor del obelisco.

Y así era. Como una bandada de murciélagos o buitres, los Parademonios se reunían sobre la punta del monumento, chillando.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Lady Di.

Tuvo su respuesta cuando una explosión se produjo y el obelisco entero se vino abajo, totalmente demolido. Una figura alta y sombría surgió de las cenizas y el polvo, flotando hacia ellos, las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, el rostro serio como tallado en roca, y dos ojos brillando como si de carbones al rojo vivo se tratara.

-Soy Darkseid – proclamó, con una voz profunda y fuerte – Señor de Apokolips y de vuestro planeta. _¡Arrodíllense ante mí!_

 **FIN DE LA PARTE TRES**

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

No creo que puedan quejarse. Tercera parte escrita en tiempo casi record. Me imagino que para la cuarta, esta historia llegará a su final. Digo que _"me imagino"_ porque esa es mi intención… terminar en la _Parte Cuatro_. Después de que esta historia acabe, seguramente se preguntaran si habrá más relatos basados en todos estos personajes. Puedo decirles que la intención está. Me gustaría expandir más algunos conceptos, abordar a algunos de ellos… pero de momento, todo está muy verde. Veremos qué nos depara el futuro.

Ahora, antes de dejarlos, algunas consideraciones acerca de la historia que acaban de leer:

1 – Con Nafta Súper pasa lo mismo que con el **Dr. Manhattan** de _"Watchmen"_ –salvando, claro, las abismales diferencias entre ambos–. El único ser superpoderoso del equipo es él. Los otros acompañan y si bien Ráfaga es como Flash –tiene supervelocidad– **no existe otro ser como el Pini**. Al menos, de momento.

2 – Si pensaron en que **Diego Capusotto** compuso un excelente emulo del Joker con su _"Corona"_ para la película de _"Kryptonita"_ , ¿Qué opinan de él como Desaad? La imagen del fiel siervo del cruel amo de Apokolips de este relato está inspirada en la apariencia física de Capusotto. _¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Idea bizarra o podría ser?_

3 – La identidad del nuevo portador del anillo que usaba el Faisán, de momento, queda en el más grande de los misterios. _¿Se sabrá más adelante? ¿Formará parte de la banda?_ Ya se verá cuando llegue la ocasión. O no. Eso depende de qué decida.

4 – Aunque no lo parezca, no soy tonto (jejeje). **Sé que el obelisco y la Plaza de Mayo no están** _ **tan cerca**_ **como para que se de esa escena en la cual aparece Darkseid en persona para enfrentar a nuestros personajes**. Sin embargo, pueden considerarla una "licencia creativa". En una versión preliminar de ese capítulo, el destruido era el **Congreso de la Nación** , pero consideré que el obelisco era mejor. Cuando pensamos en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, a nivel mundial, _¿Cuál es el símbolo que mejor la identifica?_ Pues sin duda, el obelisco. Y ahí lo tienen, amigos y amigas… destruido en mil pedazos. No solo **Zack Snyder** o **Michael Bay** pueden darse el gustito de hacer explotar cosas o destruir ciudades. Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo, y sin gastar un solo centavo.

De nuevo, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Solo me queda despedirme de todos ustedes y darles las gracias por los mensajes de apoyo y cariño que me hacen llegar. ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias por estar siempre ahí!

Besos, abrazos, cariños.

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina._

 _Mayo de 2017._

* * *

 **1 Hecho ocurrido en la película y novela de _"Kryptonita"_. Para aquellos que no lo hayan visto o leído, el _"Cabeza de Tortuga"_ es la contrapartida del monstruo Doomsday en este particular Universo DC versión argenta. Es un oficial de las fuerzas especiales de la policía, grandote y vestido con un traje antidisturbios de color negro.**


End file.
